Guarded
by isphira
Summary: Songfic...The man’s stupefied expression caused Yuki to simply laugh. The blonde threw his arms out wide, invitingly. The man aimed the gun at Yuki’s heart.


_Hello everyone! I was listening to Disturbed (to whom this song belongs- _**grrrr**_) and I had an epiphany! I would write a gravitation fanfic to the lyrics. Now forgive me, but this is not a happy ficlet… I know, I know, I've already been reprimanded multiple times, so there's no need to scold me anymore. This was one of those I _had _to get out of my system…_

_Thought is in italics. _

_**Read this note: **The lyrics are in _**bold **and_ **bold italics**. This signifies two people "singing," and this adds meaning to the story._

_Disclaimer: I (sniff) do not own "Gravitation" or "Guarded" by Disturbed…_

_And now, for our feature presentation_

**Guarded**

It was all a blur. One minute he was walking home from the NG building and the next he was handcuffed to a post in a rundown mansion. He wasn't sure how long he had been there, but the young man judged it to be maybe two or three hours. His arms had gone numb and the blood from where someone had struck him in the head (effectively knocking him out) had dried in his hair. "_Someone has to come for me. If they don't..." _he shook the thought from his mind, but that just caused him to become dizzy and make him even sicker than before.

The men had been scary. He had woken up once or twice in a haze and had seen them standing around. The loud, cocky, boisterous kind (the kind Taki had been) he could handle, but the silence of these men… their professionalism… he tried to move his arms a little to get the blood flowing again.

Time was blurred, a second was and hour and minute was eternity. The young man hung his head. He was so tired….

"Yuki…"

Shuichi heard a door creak open.

**- - - -**

**Guarding yourself from the love of another  
****Left you with nothing tonight**

A man walked through a sea of bodies and blood. He carried a lifeless form tenderly in his arms. The hallway was annoying, but the man didn't care. He stepped on the corpses on his way toward the door.

**_Why does it sound like the devil is laughing  
Leaving me haunted tonight  
_You did decide_  
_**

Yuki looked down at the young man cradled in his arms. His Shuichi was dead. He didn't know who did it, and he didn't care. Whoever did it was dead. But Shuichi was dead now, and Yuki remembered even more the Shuichi that had been alive.

**_Now I want you, when you're gone, and now it's like  
You're holding something just in front of me_**

Someone came through the door that Yuki was conveniently heading for… conveniently for Yuki that is. The idiot called to the blonde, but Yuki ignored him. He tore his eyes from Shuichi's angelic face to find a clean space on the floor. He found one eventually not covered in blood, and set Shuichi down gently. He straightened up and faced the man.

_**Well then, I can't allow this to become another  
One of those times that I'm left in the cold, dead**_

The man ran at Yuki, jumping over bodies, but it was a pointless feat. He would die.

**There's no compromise**

Yuki ducked the man's punch, and kneed him in the stomach and the man doubled over in reflex and pain. Yuki drew back a step or two and brought his heel down on the man's head sending him to the floor.

Yuki stood, barely breathing hard and gazed at Shuichi, who looked like he was asleep except for all the blood on his shirt.

_**Just another tie  
**_

He walked to Shuichi and once again took him into his arms. Yuki's mind realized how ironic this was. The boy that he pushed away in life he cherished in death…Yuki held the boy close.

**_I know I need to sever _**

**Guarding yourself from the love of another  
****Left you with nothing tonight**

Yuki walked into the empty streets of Tokyo. He didn't have a destination; he just walked, trying to spend more time with Shuichi. The world streaked past him reds and greens and whites, a blur in his vision. His only focus was Shuichi.

_**Why does it sound like the devil is laughing  
Leaving me haunted tonight  
**_

Yuki wished for one more day with him, regretting all the terrible things he had said and done.

**You did decide**

- - - -

As he happened to look away from Shuichi's pale face, he noticed he was at Shuichi's favorite park. Yuki's eyes burned as he remembered this was where they had first met, and where Shuichi had sought refuge from his lover when things were bad between them.

**Ever haunted, by the trappings of this life  
_Sweet redemption, just in front of me_**

The few people that lingered in the park stared at Yuki and one called from his cell phone. Yuki didn't care. He fell to his knees and laid his beloved in a clearing of grass softly lit by the moon and stars. He knelt there beside Shuichi, his head hung in sorrow and pain.

**_Well now, it seems once again that I've lost another  
_One of the one's that have broke through the wall, damned  
**

**Fate won't compromise  
**

Yuki heard quiet steps on the dew dropped grass. All the other visitors had fled.

_**I have sold my soul,  
And now the devil's laughing  
**_

He heard a gun cocked. Yuki raised his head slightly at the sound. He stood leisurely and turned to face the last man of the group he had killed.

**You did decide  
**

"You killed them all, you bastard!"

"You're welcome…" Yuki said calmly as he stared at the man.

**_You were bold and strong, and ready to begin your life  
All for nothing, you were sacrificed  
_You began alone, and so it will be when you die  
All for nothing, will you be remembered?  
You did decide**

The man's stupefied expression caused Yuki to laugh. He threw his arms out wide, invitingly. The man aimed the gun at Yuki's heart.

**Guarding yourself from the love of another  
Left you with nothing tonight  
So now you know why the devil is laughing  
He left you with nothing tonight  
You did decide**

And laughter filled the air…

- - - -

_**End**_

_The answer to the two people singing is Yuki signifies **bold italics**, and just _**bold**_ signifies the devil, since the song gives reference to him. Hope you enjoyed it!_


End file.
